


Mindful Eating

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: H.R. shows you the ways of Mindful Eating… on you (with special guest, Whipped Cream).





	Mindful Eating

As it turns out, there’s a whole other level after H.R.’s cuff stage…

The man himself shakes the cylindrical canister with exuberant delight. Someone is eager. Okay, someone other than just him is eager.

Currently, you have your wrists tied to the bedposts while your Earth-19 boyfriend tries to decide the best placement for the whipped cream on your naked and wanting body. His eyes scan every part of you, almost like he’s getting lost in your form and forgetting his task at hand.

“Are you going to do it yet?” you ask, trying not to let the horrid amount of anticipation show up in your voice, and instead let it culminate between your legs.

“Patience, my love,” he says. “I’m practicing mindful eating.”

“...How do you do that?”

H.R. looks you directly in the eyes, unwavering, and flashes you a wicked smirk as he finally sprays the whipped cream on your breasts.

“Knowing the body’s hunger signals, for one thing,” he answers. H.R.’s hard and excited _ hunger signal _ presses against your body. He lowers his face above your chest, licking the small pile of cream into his mouth before sucking at your breast. You make these little noises of pleasure each time his tongue flicks against your stiff peak. You so badly want to throw your hands into his hair and tug and press him closer.

H.R. repeats the process and leaves no trace of the dessert from your skin.

But he is far from satisfied.

You swallow before asking, “What else do you do?”

With a flourish, H.R. sprays a trail of cream down your stomach.

“Eating slowly, with no distractions,” he tells you. So naturally, your boyfriend takes it upon himself to take his ever-loving time to lick and kiss along the white whipped line towards your body’s centre. It’s all so slow it hurts.

“H.R…” you whine. “Please, I need more.”

He smacks his lips. “_ Slowly_. No. Distractions.”

And just when you think you’ll be rewarded with the glory of his lips against your heat, he bypasses it altogether and has found a keen fascination with your inner thighs - nips, nibbles, and even more wet licks.

“Would you like to know my favourite thing about practicing mindful eating, (Y/N)?”

“W-what?” comes out as a shaky exhale. At long goddamn last, H.R. sprays the cream right between your legs. The topping is cold on your sensitive skin, so _ so _welcome.

“Taking in the sounds, the flavours…” he says, his words drowning out into a hungry hum.

Your eyes flutter to a close. Not only is H.R. mindful of eating you out for his own pleasure, but he really does take his time for _ yours_. He pays attention to every small and significant reaction each tongue swirl gains, each pattern, each lick - all to heighten your experience in this new stage.

H.R. eats you until the whipped cream has been long lapped up, along with your release on his tongue - what he is sure to tell you that is the best combination of flavours in the Multiverse.

“I don’t know about that…” you say as he lets you out of your bound wrist cuffs. “Chocolate might be a pretty good contender.”

Your boyfriend’s eyes darken again in an instant. “I like the way you think, (Y/N). I like the way you think.”


End file.
